Unleashed
Information Unleashed, released on September 22nd, 2017, was the twelfth public album published by Two Steps From Hell and the thirty-seventh overall. It is the third public album to feature only new songs and is firmly in the epic/adventure genre. For the fourth album in a row, Felicia Farerre reprised her role as vocalist, appearing on seven tracks. Merethe Soltvedt and C.C. White also returned after some absence, appearing on two and three tracks, respectively. The main composers and Linea Adamson also provided vocals while new vocalist Uyanga Bold supplied the vocals for five tracks. In light of the Anthology albums, this album also includes alternate mixes of all the tracks and a three-disc set is scheduled for release. Track List Trivia Media Usage * 'One Above All (Instrumental) '''was used in the Minecraft Update Aquatic trailer. * '''Oracle (Instrumental) '''was used in a Behind the Scenes clip from Game of Thrones. Other Facts *The only songs to not possess an instrumental version are Wild Heart, I'll Stand Alone, Westward and See Me Fight. **Snow Angels doesn't have one either, but this is justified in that its original mix doesn't include choir. *If one discounts the alternate mixes, this album has the most amount of songs with vocals with 14. It shares this honor with SkyWorld. **This album features the most amount of ''credited vocalists, with seven. ***Coincidentally, Merethe Soltvedt, C.C. White, Nick Phoenix and Thomas Bergersen were featured on both. *For the first time since SkyWorld (or Battlecry, if one does not count that album's rereleased tracks), Thomas Bergersen and Nick Phoenix are featured evenly, with 10 songs each, not counting the alternate tracks. *This is the second album in a row where all the tracks by Nick Phoenix posses vocals. *Including the alternate mixes, this album is the largest public album to be released. **Excluding the alternate mixes, the honor goes to Halloween. **This honor also extends to the physical release, which encompasses three discs. *"Never Give Up On Your Dreams" was slated to be released on Thomas Bergersen's solo album Sun, but was released on here instead. **This piece also features Thomas on the violin. *Each of the genres combined in "Impossible" (SID chip music, trance, Irish jigs, bombastic orchestral and electronica to name a few), is directly influenced by the genres that inspired Bergersen, according to his Facebook page. *"Snow Angels" features Thomas on the cello, hence the (feat.) in the title as it appears online. *This album has the most amount of songs with English lyrics, with four. It shares this honor with Battlecry. *Not counting Demon's Dance, Legacy or the Anthology albums, "Run Free" is Thomas Bergersen's 150th public track released under the Two Steps From Hell label. **If one goes further and discounts the alternate versions of "Compass" and "Star Sky," the honor then goes to "Secret Melody." *Not counting Demon's Dance, Legacy, the Anthology albums or the instrumental version of "Battleborne," "One Above All" is Nick Phoenix's 100th public track released under the Two Steps From Hell label. *"Impossible" and "Run Free" are the longest (8:55) and shortest (2:38) tracks on the album, respectively. *"Secret Melody"'s Uncompressed Mix doesn't possess the choir, unlike other Uncompressed Mixes. This wasn't fixed on the CD release despite being promised to be. *This album is the only one to have a slightly different song order on the physical release. More specifically, songs 1-19 are the same, but then the next 19 are the uncompressed mixes of the first batch with See Me Fight being song 39, followed by the instrumental versions (or alternate choir version in the case of Wild Heart) and See Me Fight's uncompressed mix. **This likely due to the limited memory space on a standard CD. Had the original mixes taken up two discs, then the release would've been four discs long. *This album, along with Miracles, is one of only two albums to have the titular track also be the opening track. *This album is the third-longest album (duration-wise, excluding the alternate mixes) released to the public, lasting 1 hour, 24 minutes and 8 seconds. *Discounting the alternate mixes, this album has the second-longest average track length: 4.21 minutes. It is beaten by Dragon by 0.09 minutes. Gallery Booklet Unleashed Booklet.png Unleashed Booklet 2REPLACe.jpg Unleashed Booklet 3REPLACe.jpg Unleashed Booklet3-1.png Unleashed Physical Booklet.jpg Category:Public Albums Category:Thomas Bergersen Category:Nick Phoenix Category:Felicia Farerre Category:Merethe Soltvedt Category:Uyanga Bold